


It’s Not About the World

by jedi_penguin



Category: VR.5
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/jedi_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running from the Committee isn't entirely habit and it has very little to do with altruism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Not About the World

He has many names, none of them his.

He rifles through the stack of wallets filled with various IDs, but the task of picking a persona is just too overwhelming today. He's been doing this every day for the past two years and he's tired. He wants a pass for once.

He turns towards his sole remaining companion and summons a cheerfulness that he doesn't feel. "So, who are we today?"

Oliver shrugs, looking as tired and defeated as Duncan feels. "Does it matter?"

The dude has a point. It **doesn't** matter, but Duncan bristles anyway. He's been the morale guy ever since they lost Sydney and he can't give up that role now. It's the only thing he has left.

"Sure it matters," he lies. "Your name determines how society views you. For instance, 'Frank' here is an approachable guy; everybody likes him." Duncan tosses that wallet on the bed and picks up another. "Charles on the other hand—"

"Oliver," the Englishman interrupts him. "My name is Oliver and I want it back. Your name is Duncan. You're an annoying little shit with delusions of being a philosopher and I've never particularly liked you. But I far prefer Duncan to Frank or Charles or Basil or any of the other wankers that live in our suitcases."

"The Committee likes Duncan too," he says quietly. "If they could get Sydney out of her coma, they would have done it by now; they haven't so they can't and they won't. Now that Samantha's dead, I'm the only person left who can go into VR.5 and still get myself out. I know you'd be happy to lose me, but do you really want the Committee to have me? To get their hands on what I can do? What would they do to the world if they had control of me?"

"Terry. You'll be Terry for as long as we remain here and I'll be Patrick." Duncan nods and turns to fetch the appropriate papers, but Oliver stops him with a hand on his arm. "This isn't about protecting the world from the Committee, Duncan. It hasn't been for some time now."

Duncan wants to ask what it **is** about, but suddenly he knows and there's no way he wants to address that issue. So he simply nods again and begins the process of taking on another name that doesn't belong to him.

THE END


End file.
